disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Karmi
Karmi is a character who appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, who specialises in biology. Along with Hiro, Karmi is the youngest genius at the school. Background Personality Karmi and Hiro are very much alike. They are both scientific geniuses who attended college at a young age, which Karmi takes great pride in. Whenever she is around Professor Granville, she puts on a forced smile and acts optimistic and engaged, when in actual fact she is the sort of girl who likes to keep to herself. As a result, she is more comfortable in her research than engaging in social interactions. She is unfriendly towards Hiro, mainly because he shares the spotlight of being a young genius like her. Though intelligent, Karmi has her moments of obliviousness. This includes her mistakingly believing Hiro to have a crush on her, and being unable to recognize Hiro when he is in his superhero garb. Karmi has an obsessive relationship with her virus samples, seeing them as the only true companions she has. She treats them with affection, going as far as to giving them names. When one was destroyed, she reacted in horror. Physical appearance Karmi is an adolescent girl with olive tan skin, long brown hair, and is a little taller than Hiro, although the two are close in age. She ties her hair back in a ponytail, and wears a cream-colored turtleneck, black pants under an orange skirt, and black shoes. For accessories, Karmi wears red earrings and two red and yellow bracelets on her left wrist. Role in the series Professor Grandville first introduced Hiro to Karmi in "Issue 188" as a means of improving Karmi's social skills. Karmi did not want anything to do with Hiro, and treats him with disdain and annoyance. However, Hiro discovers that Karmi has a crush on his superhero identity. Fortunately, Karmi does not realize Hiro's secret and fails to see the resemblance, even when she got a good look at his face during a fight against High Voltage. After meeting with Granville, Hiro actually thanks her for helping him socialize. Karmi is shocked that Hiro did not rat about her behavior and assumes Hiro is crushing on her, which he denies. In "Failure Mode", Karmi records and takes pictures of Hiro with her phone when his fail attempts in Grandville's earthquake-proof building project causes him to make a fool our of himself, and posts them online so others could see. Despite her having a few problems and kinks with her own model. When Hiro finally passes and gets a higher grade than hers, he takes a picture of her reaction as payback. Gallery Issue 188 22.png Issue 188 23.png Issue 188 25.jpg|Meeting Hiro Issue 188 29.png Issue 188 26.png|Flattered to be saved by "Hero" Hiro Issue 188 20.jpg Issue 188 27.png|"He can say 'hey Karmi' to me any day." Failure Mode 16.png Failure Mode-26.JPG The Impatient Patien 20.png Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Scientists Category:Students Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Indians Category:Asian characters Category:Heroines Category:Geniuses Category:Lovers